Trapped
by book-fanatic14
Summary: I’m still not completely sure how I got here…trapped in the deep abyss of Akatsuki hell that is…tied to three people…whom I’m sure would love to slit my throat right now. It’s all kind of a blur now...but I'll try to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Flirting with the enemy**

**Chapter one:**

**Lunch break**

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing….xP**

**I'm just going with the flow!**

**

* * *

**

I'm still not completely sure how I got here…trapped in the deep abyss of Akatsuki (some kind of mob group…I'm not sure) hell that is…tied to three people…whom I'm sure would love to slit my throat right now. It's all kind of a blur now...but I'll try to explain myself even though I'm sure it won't help me a bit.

It all started when I left my job to go on my lunch break…

(_Earlier that day…)_

"Would this make my butt look big? Be honest now!" A woman of about thirty asked as I handed her a pair of…skinny jeans (please don't ask). I hated it when people asked me about their appearances even though they clearly knew the answer.

I am required to tell them the truth even though I desperately wanted to lie at the particular moment. I nodded. "Uh, yes? It would…but in a good way."

Her eyes widened. Oh, God…I had done it now!

"Give me three pairs!"

I sighed and nodded. Whew! Taking the skinny jeans from her, I went to the rack where I had got them and got three more. She was smiling at me as I was ringing them up. "Happy Holidays!"

She left…thank goodness.

I looked at my watch. When was TenTen going to get back? Her lunch break was over…and I was starving. I sighed. Of course she was going to clock in late…she always did. I don't think being a sales associate really suited her…maybe she could get a job at Ino's shop? Watering the flowers…yeah she could do that.

As I was musing, I heard TenTen bust in the door shop. "Am I late, Hinata?!" She asked frantically. Her hair was wet from the snow that had melted on her head, and it looked like her scarf was choking her.

She was one minute from being late. "Hurry up and clock in so I can leave!" I called to her as she rushed to the back of the store to clock in. "And please clock me out, I'm leaving!"

"Gotcha!" TenTen called.

Grabbing my jacket, gloves, and hat I zipped out the door. Fresh air at last!

* * *

"Where should I eat?" I asked myself quietly, while being well blended into the crowd. Today was especially busy and it was almost five o clock. This is because it is Christmas Eve! And it _also _means another two things: People will be running to the shop because the exclusive last minute sale starts at five, and TenTen will be swamped with drama, pissed women who just got out of work, and clothes. Hah, you'd think I'd enjoy this.

While walking, and giggling to myself, a very succulent aroma greeted my nose and made my mouth water. What could this be?! I stopped, and people paid no attention, and looked around. My stomach started to yell, "Feed me! Feed me!" Yeah, I didn't get breakfast.

And then I saw it! It was ramen?? _Ichiraku's Ramen Shop_…since when did modern Japan, on the side of a busy sidewalk, get one of these old-fashioned shops? Not only did I not _like_ ramen (Hanabi swore she would murder me in my sleep if I said how revolting it was one more time), but the fact that at the moment I was _craving_ it.

My stomach. "Feed me…or _else_!"

Me. "Alright already!"

Forcefully marching through the crowd, I stumbled upon _it_. There was nobody in front of the shop though…and no one to take my order. I hated this, but I sat down anyway (after moving away that white cloth). I looked around. My stomach started whining again.

Where was everybody?! Hah, maybe they were on their lunch break to. Well no matter, I was going to find them! Getting up, I jumped the counter and headed into the back. Moving that annoying cloth out my face, I proceeded to walk straight only to trip on a lump in the floor or something. It took me a few minutes to understand I had fallen…into something wet and sticky. Gross!

What was going on in the room? This was sick!

The room was pitch black…and if I didn't know any better I would've thought there was somebody else in the room. Whatever. I tried to get up…but I started to notice that that lump I had fallen over was quite large…and the sticky stuff I had fallen into was warm…

No way. My heart started to beat faster, and I started to get that shaky feeling you get when you think you're in big trouble. Scrambling off the floor I groped at the wall, trying to find a light switch. I did. I flicked it on…and I wished I hadn't.

Not only _was_ there somebody else in the room, but there right before me was to mangled and bloody bodies, one of which had I fallen on. My eyes widened and my legs started to fail me in balance…not only because they were _dead_ but the figure in black didn't exactly look friendly…and he was looking right at me.

He was tall, and strong looking and he looked like he could beat me sprinting any day. This is bad…very bad. I couldn't see his face…not because it was covered but because I had closed my eyes (which are a _very_ stupid thing to do).

I opened them. Oh, God help me…he had taken a step! To scared to scream, and dumb enough to move, I slowly inched for the door way. He didn't make any sudden movement…so I ran.

As fast as this little, puny body could take me, I ran. I practically ran straight into the counter, but that didn't stop me. I jumped it and ran…and ran until I saw the first car in view.

The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see inside all the way, but there were people in side. Looking like a crazy maniac with bloody clothes, I jacked the door open, and hopped inside.

I was greeted by very alarmed eyes. Bright green ones, abyssal black ones, and charming blue ones. I locked my door, and started taking deep breaths…and out of the corner of my eye, I saw_ him_.

This time I did scream. "Go!!"

* * *

**Hahaha, I like this story. It takes a different mood then ITEOHD.**

**On Christmas Eve to…poor Hinata. Not a very festive way to spend it…**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I should turn this into a full-blown story or just keep it a few chapters…what do you wonderful readers think?**

**Don't forget to say! And Merry Christmas Eve!! (This is my gift to you SXH fans)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still not sure what they were thinking when I opened their car door, bloody and all, and screamed like a vigilante to go. All I remember is the confusion and curiosity mixed in their eyes…

"Go!"

Almost instantly I was jerked back into the seat, as whoever was driving pressed the gas pedal hard. I didn't know what was going to happen, and as a few minutes passed, I felt even dumber then I did before.

"What the hell?" I heard at last.

By this time, as expected, all eyes were on me. My mouth quivered. I didn't know what to say! Or even how to explain why I was bloody. Suddenly my stomach started to lurch, and my stomach started to feel queasy.

Before I knew it, I was leaning over, vomiting.

"Oh God, that is disgusting!" A feminine voice said distastefully. "Sasuke do you have anything to wipe her mouth with?" I heard some rustling and then I felt somebody nudge my arm, I assumed with napkins.

Oh, this was just to humiliating!

Lifting up my head, I blinked a few times and viewed the people in the car, which I'm sure thought I was a disgusting, vomiting psycho freak. There were two guys in the front, one driving, but staring at me from the rearview mirrors, and the other turned around in his seat.

I glanced at the woman to my left. Her nose was upturned, and she was staring at me with a dirty look. I looked away and wiped my mouth with the napkins.

"So," The guy with the blue eyes and blonde hair asked. "I have a few questions." He was in the passenger's seat.

The guy who was driving glanced at him. "We all do." Even though his demeanor was quite calm, I could tell he wanted to know just exactly what was going on.

Everybody was waiting on me, strange one with the stinky breath and bloody clothes. I took a deep breath. How was I going to present this to them without seeming more crazy then I already was?

"Okay…um…earlier I went on my lunch break…and I went into this ramen shop, and found this dead guy…and this other guy, who I think was trying to kill me. After that I ran, and jumped…in here."

I took another breath and waited for their reactions, hoping they wouldn't kick me out the car. We stopped at a red light, and I bit the insides of my cheek. No response?

"What did—" Blue eyes was interrupted by the ramming of the back of the car. My eyes widened and I hoped that it was just a careless teenager who was to busy talking on the phone.

I turned around and looked at the car that had hit us. It was an all black car, with darkly tented windows. I couldn't tell who was inside but I had a pretty good idea when the car attempted to hit us again!

"Oh, this is just wonderful!" Green eyes exclaimed, with an irritated expression. "We're being stalked." She clipped on her seat belt.

"I suggest you do the same." She told me.

Before I could ask why, obsidian eyes stepped on the gas pedal forcefully, and soon we were zooming away. Unfortunately we weren't alone. The black car picked up just as much speed.

In attempt to lose them, obsidian eyes swerved in and out of five o clock traffic. Quite frankly, by the way he was driving, I was almost scared for my life, but for some strange reason, I trusted him not to kill me. I trusted this stranger who I hadn't even properly met.

Just when I thought that we had cleverly out-witted the black car, I heard obsidian eyes mutter a profanity. I soon found out why. There was a traffic-jam and we were stuck right in the middle of it…with the black car right behind us.

Fortunately we were all crunched in, so they couldn't do much damage. All of a sudden, much to my horror, my cell phone ring tone went off. I felt it vibrate in my pocket.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer it?" Blue eyes asked.

I swallowed and I did.

Please let it be Neji!

"H-hello?" I whispered.

"I see you, Hinata!" A voice said. Its tone was coy and whoever the voice belonged to was obviously amused by the whole situation. My eyes widened and I froze.

The voice continued. "I shall have you know that we could blow up this whole highway anytime we wanted, and need some…cooperation if you would like to see otherwise."

I suppose my expression must have told everyone that something was wrong.

"I only have one request. Don't move."

And with that, the call ended.

"What is it?" Green eyes asked as soon as I snapped my phone shut. I probably looked as white as a ghost.

I shuddered as I said his exact words. "Don't…move."

Blue eyes frowned and then sighed. "This is it! They can't do anything to us because there are too many witnesses around." He tried to open the car door, but it was locked, thanks to me.

He unlocked it, but strangely when he tried to open it again, he couldn't. "What the hell is going on?" The car suddenly turned off, and we all turned our heads toward the one called Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What was that for? Why did you turn the car off?"

Sasuke frowned. "I didn't."

Cool air suddenly started to enter the car and before I knew it I was starting to feel a bit dizzy. It was as if I had been dreaming the whole time. I felt myself start to sway.

"W-what?" Blue eyes muttered sleepily.

The last things I remember was my head hitting the seat of the car, and then utter darkness.


End file.
